


捡了个红毛回家

by Jhijhi615



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, wonsoon, 圆顺 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhijhi615/pseuds/Jhijhi615
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	捡了个红毛回家

舞蹈老师 x 包租公

**************

我叫权顺荣，是个舞蹈老师。

除了每周固定课时的在一个舞蹈工作室上课，也接艺术生的课外培训，今年是第一次带高考生，课程已经结束一个多月了，学生们各自备考，到上个星期为止他们所有的文化考试专业考试也都结束了，所以昨天说搞个“谢师宴”大家久违的聚聚。

和这些孩子朝夕相处，他们为了梦想而努力的样子，似乎也给我的生活带来了更鲜活的动力，如今看着酒桌上兴致高昂的孩子们我真的为他们感到高兴，于是我喝多了。

“年轻真好啊。”今早起来头疼欲裂看着昨晚明明不比我喝得少现在却已经在去郊游路上的学生分享的照片我感叹到。说起来怪丢人的，我25岁了还是一喝多就断片找不到回家的路，所以为了以防万一昨天带孩子们去的是净汉哥的酒吧，就算喝晕在那总归是有人管我，于是刚起床我就想当然的给净汉哥发了感谢短信：

【谢谢哥昨晚送我回家～】  
净汉哥很快就给了回复：  
【^_^】

得到回复我就去洗漱了，确实是不太妙，不但头疼，还流鼻涕，还晕乎乎的，但晚上还有课可不能耽搁了，于是简单吃了点面包当早餐赶忙出门去附近的诊所看病。

“顺荣怎么啦？哪儿不舒服？”——洪医生和净汉哥是高中同学，之前在酒吧见过几次，碰巧和我住在了一个社区，抬头不见低头见的也就熟了起来。  
“知秀哥早，今天一起来就头疼，流鼻涕，可能还有点低烧，你快给看看。”  
“来量个体温～”我老实地把头探过去，知秀哥一边用额温枪，一边问我，“这两天吃什么不好的了吗？病得那么突然。”  
“呃，昨晚喝了点酒...”我不好意思地挠挠头。  
“噗嗤，”知秀哥眼睛弯弯笑了出声，“喝了点酒，吹了点风，着了点凉。怎么，你俩一起喝的？”说着用手指了指旁边。

顺着知秀哥指的方向看过去，才看到旁边坐着一个戴着鸭舌帽的男的，弓着背全身穿得黑黑的把自己缩在角落，也难怪我没看见他，他听到知秀哥的话缓缓抬起了头，把视线从难舍难分的手机上移到我们这边，这才看清楚长相，挺年轻一帅哥，戴了眼镜，反应过来知秀哥玩笑的话语他略显尴尬僵硬的扯了扯嘴角。

我尴尬的笑笑，“知秀哥你别乱开玩笑...” 说着对那个鸭舌帽帅哥抱歉地点点头。

**************

我叫全圆佑，是个无业游民。  
呃，不对，自由职业者？反正我每个月收租的钱都花不完，谢谢我老爸攒下的财富。

所以我的生活除了收租，就是打游戏，倒也不至于废寝忘食，我还是挺自律的，打游戏打到半夜，每天自然要睡到中午，下午和晚上就安排一下看书或者健身。我游戏打得很好，所以偶尔也会直播，直播的收入居然也渐渐能cover掉我每个月的饭钱，所以我看起来更不需要工作了，唯一的坏处就是社交圈太小，现代化社会连收租都是线上进行，打游戏每天宅在家没办法结交新朋友，于是爸妈为我的终身大事操碎了心。不过我不在乎，一个人乐得清净。

昨天我弟人生中第一次去酒吧，说是谢师宴，你说这世道怎么会有老师带着学生去酒吧的？哦忘了说因为我太闲，所以我弟有什么事爸妈都让我管，比如让我去看着点刚成年的弟弟，别玩脱了，万一不省人事，还得把他捡回家。

酒吧光线很昏暗，我坐吧台离他们也不近，倒也没见着那个不靠谱的老师什么样子，就觉得他们一桌子热热闹闹的都是小年轻，其中还有个红头发的，啧，一看就不乖可别把我弟灌醉了。但出人意料的，我弟酒量挺好的，想象中竖着进来横着出去的画面没出现在他身上，我却把那个红头发的捡了回家——

年轻人们很有分寸，十一点半就散了。我往他们那桌走去，看我弟清醒得很，帮他叫了个车让他到家了说一声就准备给爸妈打电话交代一下然后立即滚回我的公寓打游戏。正准备抬腿，衣摆就被一只肉乎乎的手抓住了，我顺着手臂往上看，是早就喝趴了的那个红发男生，我向我弟投去疑惑的目光，我弟笑嘻嘻地说这就是他们的舞蹈老师，“不过哥你不用管啦，不是我们要丢下他的，酒吧老板是老师的朋友，会送他回家的，马上就过来。”  
我点点头，想摆脱掉那人的手，但攥得很紧，一下没能甩掉，“那你先回去吧，别让爸妈等，我等老板来再把你们老师扒拉开。”

我弟走了，我坐了下来，本来还趴在桌上的这个红毛，突然一拍桌子端着酒直起身来，抓着我衣服的手却没放，他朝着我的方向，眼神却是涣散的，嘴里嚷着：“来！再走一个！”  
语气很豪放，红脸蛋很可爱，声音很清脆。  
呃，但这也喝得太大了吧？

我不知道他的老板朋友怎么会那么不靠谱，我已经被他捉住聊了二十分钟了，怎么还不来？  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜你们真的好棒啊！你们居然是我教出来的学生欸！说明我还不错是吧！”他已经开始又哭又笑了。  
“圆佐你说是吧！你上我课最认真了！”他已经把我当成我弟弟了，不过没想到我弟居然被突然表扬了。  
“嗝～”他已经开始打酒嗝了。

“别喝了。”我终究还是把他的杯子夺了下来。  
没想到手一空，他迷茫了不过三秒，转而整个人趴在我的手臂上，“呜呜呜呜我今天真的，嗝，好高兴啊，嗝，就是，嗝，我真的特别，嗝，为你们开心......”  
他说话断断续续的，脸软乎乎的，头发毛绒绒的在我手臂上蹭，凎（gàn），好像有点可爱。  
我居然突然也觉得脸热热的，赶忙抓起桌上的冰啤酒压压惊。

又过了十分钟，那位老板朋友终于来了，无语，怎么是尹净汉，这老师交这么个朋友还放心喝成这样，心也太大了吧。

“哟，怎么是圆佑啊！”  
“他是我弟老...”我话才说了一半。  
“巧了吗不是！他就是我今年初介绍给你的那个房客！就现在住你楼下那个。你看我这也怪忙的所以才刚过来，我接走了也只能把他放在楼上包厢里睡觉，你顺便把他捎回去吧！门密码0615，麻烦你了拜拜我去忙了啊！”  
一连串交代完他给了我个wink就摆摆手走了，拜托欸大哥，你确定你和他是好朋友吗？我和他熟吗你就跟我说他大门密码？

于是我只能把他捡回去，他醉得太厉害了，我们居然被接连三辆出租车拒载，还好家不远，我硬生生背着他走回去了。

不知道酒精的作用还是拉扯这么大个人回家累着了，破天荒的我一点就睡了，于是第二天早上九点睁开眼的时候久违的见着了清晨的太阳。  
“阿——切！”  
我感冒了。

去诊所看病，老实交代了，“昨晚喝了点酒，晚上吹了点风，可能着凉了吧。”

我玩着手机等药，洪知秀发出嘲笑的时候我抬起头，就看到了昨天到家后还抓着我的手蹭了十几分钟的肉肉脸蛋。想起他昨晚路上在我脖颈哈的热气，导致凉风吹在脸上我还浑身燥热；想起在他家床头我手心里软绵绵热乎乎的触感，导致我差点就走不动道回不了家仿佛我也醉了。

我的脑子又当机了。于是本来想笑一下的但表情似乎很诡异。  
他怎么还对我笑着点头啊？凎，是真的可爱。  
不过他也忘得太干净了吧？我们，确实是算一起喝的酒啊......

**************

权顺荣不明白，怎么自己魅力大到在诊所见第一面的大帅哥，从那以后就开始缠上了他。

自己拿完药走出诊所，早就离开了的眼镜帅哥却还站在门口，看见权顺荣出来，皱皱鼻子挤出一个微笑，慢吞吞地说“挺有缘的，加个kkt吧？”  
权顺荣满脑袋问号但听洪知秀说这位也和他们住一个小区是熟人就也没拒绝。虽然之前从没见过这号人物，之后的每一天却见个不停。

早上出门晨跑能碰巧在楼栋口遇到，虽然感觉帅哥的黑眼圈快掉到地上。  
中午开门拿外卖能看到帅哥在敲隔壁的门，虽然很疑惑怎么在这住了大半年了第一次见这人来串门还是笑笑打了个招呼。  
下午出门上课又能在电梯间见到声称要去扔垃圾的帅哥，虽然两手空空。

直到后来在一起甚至被吃干抹尽的那一晚，权顺荣也没明白，全圆佑到底着了什么魔就缠上他了。  
好吧虽然全圆佑的确是他喜欢的长相，但幸福来得太突然总让人晕乎乎呢？

**************

小番外1

最先发现我和权顺荣在一起的是我弟全圆佐，没想到这小子还挺努力，居然都高考完了还时不时来练舞，是我早就玩到飞起。  
于是他就遇到了在等权顺荣下班的我，还看到了他老师——我男朋友朝我飞奔而来。（小仓鼠跑过来超可爱的）  
我在他下巴掉到地上之前冷漠地拉着权顺荣走了。

这小子晚上还是给我发来了信息：

【你不是说带学生去酒吧的老师不靠谱？】  
-“顺荣那是和学生打成一片，你们不都很喜欢他么？”  
【你不是老说别和那些黄毛绿毛的坏小子混在一起？】  
-“顺荣红头发跳舞不是很霸气吗，我听他班上学生都这么说。”  
【哥，你......】  
-“闭嘴，再说拉黑。”  
-“还有，转告爸妈，相亲别再安排了。”

小番外2

在一起后的第一个交租日，权顺荣刚从手机上把款汇出去，就听到床头柜上另一个手机“叮～”的响了一声。

“全圆佑！你怎么没说过你是房东！！！！！！！！”  
正在打游戏的全圆佑虎躯一震，手一抖落地成盒。  
摘下耳机空留队友诧异的咆哮，转过头平静作答：“我以为净汉哥和你说过。”  
“？？你怎么还认识净汉哥？”  
“我们一个高中的啊，还有洪知秀。”

权顺荣觉得全世界就他一个傻子，立刻给尹净汉发去短信：

“净汉哥！你怎么没和我提过全圆佑？而且房东就住我楼上？”  
-【哎呀？我没说过吗，但那次谢师宴结束圆佑不是还把你送回家了嘛～kkkkkk我以为你们就那样认识了呀。 ̊ଳ ̊】  
“？？？？？那天不是哥送我回家的吗？”  
-【不是呀，我什么时候说过是我了kkkk所以顺荣根本就完全断片了嘛？】  
-【哥还以为你们就是那晚就....kkkk ଲ】

权顺荣更气了，原来他直接就被尹净汉给卖了。

.


End file.
